World Cartoons!
is an American-Chilean animation showcase that airs on the Nickelodeon cable network, who which is created and guided by Avaro Ceppi. Produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Pudú Producciones and DHX Media. It is considered one of the best long-running animated series, along with SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, The Flintstones and South Park. Description (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Legacy Filmography Season 1 (2000-2001) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 (2001-2002) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2002-2003) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2003-2004) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2004-2005) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2005-2006) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 (2006-2007) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 (2007-2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 (2008-2009) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 (2009-2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 (2010-2011) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12 (2011-2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 13 (2012-2013) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 14 (2013-2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 15 (2014-2015) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 16 (2015-2016) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 17 (2016-2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 18 (2017-2018) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 19 (2018-2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 20 (2019-2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Cartoon Network's What-A-Cartoon! and Nickelodeon's Oh Yeah! Cartoons and Random! Cartoons. *It features pilot episodes for Kaput and Zosky, Corneil and Bernie, Spaced Out, Braceface, Butt-Ugly Martians, Totally Spies!, Ultimate Book of Spells, Ratz, Lola & Virginia, The Secret Show, Spies of F.I.L.E.S., Secret Deers, Clang Invasion, Edgar & Ellen, Erky Perky, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Spliced, The Daltons, Oddbods, Zak Storm, Zig and Zag, Regal Academy, Oswaldo, Pat the Dog, Chuck's Choice, ToonMarty and Legend Quest. *The animators of the show are the ones from France, Canada, Spain, United Kingdom, Chile, Argentina, Singapore, Italy, South Korea, Brazil and Mexico. *The series would feature shorts featuring introduced series and characters to American audiences, such as Wallace and Gromit, Pucca, Well, Just You Wait!, Monica's Gang, Las Aventuras de Hijitus and Oscar's Oasis. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Chilean Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI animation Category:Stop-motion animated Category:Television series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows